


A Dream Come True

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, Mystery, Smut, Threesome, guest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Bucky surprises you with a threesome
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	A Dream Come True

“I did not see that coming.” Bucky ran his hand over his hair. “You’ve always struck me as so vanilla.” 

“What?” You squirmed in your seat, regretting mentioning it. “You asked my biggest fantasy, I told you.” 

“And who do you want the third party to be?” Bucky leaned forward, his eyes zeroed in on you.   
“I haven’t give in that much thought.” You tucked your legs underneath your body, unable to sit still. “Someone I trust, not some random.” 

“From the team then?” Bucky did not want to drop this. “Steve? Tony? Thor? Sam? Bruce? Nat? Wanda?”

“Stop!” You reached out and swatted him. “Forget I brought it up. It’s just a fantasy. If it actually happened I’d never be able to look the person in the eye again.” 

“Oh baby doll, how am I supposed to forget something like that..” Bucky reached out and squeezed your knee. 

“Please?” You’d been together long enough that this conversation should have been easy, but you weren’t sure you wanted the fantasy brought to a reality. 

“Okay.” Bucky stood up and kissed the top of your head. “Netflix? You want some wine?”

“Sure.” You were relieved he changed the conversation, ready for a relaxing evening. 

~~  
The idea circled your head for a few more days. At every Avenger’s meeting you found yourself wondering what Steve would be like in bed with you and Bucky, Tony too, also Bruce. Soon you found your mind analyzing every one of your colleagues possible threesome participation. It was turning you into a distracted mess. 

Deciding it would never happen, you shut the thought out of your brain. Another week and you’d forgotten all about it, enjoying your relationship with Bucky. 

For a bit you were nervous he was going to bring it up again, but he didn’t speak a peep. As soon as a month hit you assumed he forgot. It wasn’t long after that you forgot too. 

~~

Bucky’s kiss always sent lightning through you. Both of you were on the bed, stripped down to nothing, holding each other while your tongues danced. You wiggled your hips, enjoying the kissing but wanting more. 

“Mmmm.” Bucky pushed his forehead to yours and ran his hand down your hip. “I thought we would try something new tonight.” 

He leaned over to your night stand and pulled out a small box. You cocked your head to the side, intrigued. The two of you had never used any toys together. 

“No peeking.” He raised and eyebrow and gave you that charming smile as he pulled out a black night mask. “Literally.” 

“Oh.” You weren’t objecting, but you thought it would be something a little more kinky. You’d had sex in the dark before.

“It’s just the first surprise tonight.” Bucky jingled the box. “Hide that disappointment.” 

You smiled and looked down, your cheeks warming with embarrassment. He pulled back the strap and you rose your head. It was comfortable but tight enough you couldn’t see a thing. You rolled your neck and blinked against the satin. Maybe this would be a little different than sex in the dark. 

Before you could over think it Bucky’s lips were back on yours. He rolled you to your back and leaned over, kissing softly. You draped your arms over his neck, ready to pull him in deeper. 

There was a strange clicking sound, almost like a door opening. You let out a grunt and tried to move your head to the side, but Bucky kept on kissing you, increasing the pressure from his lips and tongue. 

Bucky wasn’t worried about it and his kiss was amazing. You decided being blindfolded may have heightened your other senses. It was probably nothing. 

He started kissing down your cheek and you felt his fingers on your wrists, pulling them off of his neck and forward. He gathered them in one palm and made his way to your ear. 

“I promise you’re going to enjoy this sweetheart.” He pulled you forward so that you were sitting up. 

You smiled as he moved himself behind you, holding your wrists behind your back while he pulled you against him. His flesh hand touched your chin and turned your head to the side. You did what he wanted and started to kiss him. 

His hand ran down your naked body, sliding between your breasts and over your stomach. When he got between your thighs you bent your knees and spread your legs, wanting him to touch you any way he pleased. 

He ran his finger up your slit, bathing some slickness before he started to tease your clit. You moaned into his mouth, his rock hard cock poked you in the back and you tried to grind back on it, hoping he would lift and fill your aching body. 

Then you felt the bed dip. There was no denying that and you immediatley whipped your head forward.

“Whose here?” You snapped your legs shut, but hands grabbed your ankles and spread them again. “What the fuck?”

You tried to rip your hands from Bucky, but he squeezed down harder. Lips started kissing your knee and you tried to twist.

“It’s someone you trust Doll.” Bucky had a playfulness to his voice. “Relax and enjoy.” 

“Who?” You continued to pull. “I don’t like this.” 

“You will.” Bucky kissed your neck. “Trust me.” 

You wanted to object, as lips continued to work their way up your thigh, but Bucky’s trust comment shook you. You did trust him, but he should trust you. Before you could object the visitor arrived at your pussy. 

You tried to twist again, but their tongue ran across your folds, making you squeal. Bucky’s hand was still there, and he moved off your clit, sliding his fingers down to spread you for the guest. 

“Please. Tell me who it is?” Your back arched, and not in a struggle as they arrived at your nub, their tongue lapping at it in an unfamiliar, but very pleasant manner. “Mmmmm.” 

“I don’t think so baby doll.” Bucky nipped at your neck. 

There were sounds of a transfer and you tried to pay attention where they were coming from. You figured out that the company’s hands weren’t on your body anymore. They must have handed something to Bucky.

“No hands tonight either.” He released your wrists for a quick second, but before you had a chance to move them he was back in a flash, sliding something over your wrists and tightening down. “What a good girl.” 

The objections you were having started to fade as Bucky’s now free hand came forward and groped your breast, his metal knuckles toying with your nipple. You loved the way the vibranium felt against your tender peaks. 

Bucky’s mouth went back to kissing your neck and you let your head drop against him. Having two mouths on you was amazing and your head started to swim as you relaxed your legs, shifting on the bed to allow the mystery man better access.

Then it clicked. Was it a man? The tongue work was superb, and you imagined Nat between your legs. She would know her way around a female body. You moaned imagining the red head eating you out. 

They pulled back some pressure and began teasing your clit, making you whine and try to thrust your hips up. 

“Let’s keep that mouth busy.” Bucky pushed you forward and four hands were on your body, spinning you around so you were on your knees. 

You tried to concentrate on the size of the unknown. It was so hard to tell if they were delicate like Wanda’s or massive like Thor’s. 

A hand was on the cuffs on your wrists and another on your shoulders as your head was pulled down. Bucky’s cock filled your mouth and you had to spread your knees to balance. You lapped your tongue, wanting to get enough lubrication as you were lowered on to him. 

Bucky reached his hand underneath your torso and went back to teasing your nipple. Then his other hand slid down and started to play with the other. You were drooling, the weight holding you up mainly from the hands still on your cuffs. 

Then the tongue came back, and you realized the person behind you was going to eat you out from behind. They started running their tongue around your entrance and you arched your back, lifting your ass in the air to get them easier access. 

“Are you enjoying the attention sweetheart?” Bucky’s metal fingers pinched down hard. 

“Mmmphhh.” You moaned around his cock and tried to nod your head as you bobbed. 

“I knew you would.” Bucky let go of your nipple and slid his hand down. “There’s nothing but love in this room.” 

His finger came to your clit right when the visitor’s tongue pushed inside of you. Your knees almost gave out right then, but Bucky palmed your breast, holding you up. 

The tongue moved in and out of you while Bucky circled and rubbed your bundle of nerves, sending chills through your entire body. 

“Give me the signal when you feel her cumming.” Bucky squeezed your chest and rubbed faster. “I don’t think I’m going to last long.” 

The idea of getting Bucky to cum this fast excited you and you started moving faster. Hoping maybe when he was finished you would get to work on the guest, at least get an idea if they were a guy or a girl. 

“I know what you’re thinking Baby Doll.” Bucky clenched his ass, pushing his cock into your mouth. “But tonight is just a taste. You enjoy yourself and behave, maybe next time you will get a hint as to who is expertly eating your pussy.” 

You whined around his cock, but got another wave over the term next time. 

“Would you like that?” Bucky’s hand left your chest and went to the back of your head, pushing you down with your movements. “Sucking Tony’s cock? Playing with Nat’s tits? Having Steve stuff that pretty little asshole?” 

Fuck. The dirty talk was too much. You started to spasm around the invading tongue. Your body convulsing as you moaned around Bucky’s cock. He let out a hiss and held your head down, pumping his cum into your mouth. It only added to your pleasure as you collapsed on him. 

The hand on your cuffs left and you started to gag when Bucky lifted your head off his cock. He set your head on his thigh as you gasped for breath, unsure if it was because of the orgasm or the brief loss of air. 

“Please. Tell me who you are?” The tongue slid from your pussy and the bed shifted. 

There was a light slippery sound and you realized they were self-pleasuring. Was it by finger or by jacking off? You couldn’t tell. Then it stopped and your felt a finger rub wetness across your ass. Was it cum? What juices was it? 

You whimpered again as Bucky rubbed your hair. 

“Thank you.” He leaned forward and you were pretty sure shook hands.

“You were a perfect host.” Bucky’s voice was aimed at you. “Our guest will be coming to visit again…soon I hope.” 

Tears stung your eyes. You didn’t know why, you were frustrated at the lack of knowledge, but also incredibly satisfied by the turn of events. 

The sound of a door closing made you realize you were alone with Bucky once more. 

“Can you take off the mask?” You let out a sniffle. 

“Not yet darling.” He gathered you up into his lap so your head was on his chest. “I am so proud of you.” 

Hearing his praise filled you with happiness. 

“How was it for you?” He kissed the top of your head.

“Wonderful.” You didn’t hesitate. “A dream come true.”


End file.
